Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices. Embodiments relate to Micro Metal Sphere switches and methods for manufacturing Micro Metal Sphere switches.
MEMs (Micro Metal Sphere system) devices may be devices having a relatively small size (e.g. micro-scale) which may perform electro-mechanical operations. At least a portion of MEMs device manufacturing may include specialized semiconductor processing, for which low priced batch manufacturing may be desirable.
MEMs devices have a wide range of applications. Examples include sensors, pressure sensors, inertia sensors, position sensors (e.g. for GPS systems and a game consoles), image sensors (e.g. for digital cameras and camcorder), RF switches, micro-resonators, variable capacitors, and/or variable inductors. In embodiments, MEMs devices switching applications may have manufacturing requirements related to reliability and/or a stable manufacturing yield.